A Compilation of my Dr Who Fics
by RutilaeComae
Summary: I just threw a few fics together. New chapter   New fic.
1. Interrupted

"Stop it!" she giggled, pulling her bottom lip from the gentle grip of his teeth. "My parents could come in at any moment!"

He quirked and eyebrow and leaned in as close as he could get, his eyes smoldering. "I don't think they-" He felt as though someone was watching him and turned around to see Rory, leaning against the door frame, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

"How dare you, Doctor? _How dare you_ besmirch my daughter's honor like that?" His stern, parental expression didn't last long before a smile broke through. He walked over, Amy close behind, arms wide open.

"Hello, Dad!" River grinned. "Mum!" The Doctor smiled as the Ponds embraced, trying to figure out where they were in the timelines. Amy scolded him for not telling her right away that he'd picked up River.

"Pond, you're acting like my mother-in-law!" he whined dramatically, smirking at her and winking. Her face was completely deadpan. She still didn't like the idea that she was a mother-in-law at all, let alone the Doctor's. Rory, on the other hand, found the situation amusing. He poked fun at the Doctor and River's relationship, pretending to be an overbearing, over-protective father.

The Doctor was quite upset that his time with River had been interrupted by a family reunion, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw the way Amy glowed when River was there. They had a unique bond. More than just a mother-daughter relationship. Rory leaned against a wall and glanced over at the Doctor. "Should we… erm… Leave you two alone?" he asked, rather awkwardly.

"Well, I wouldn't mind." He made that face: a sort of mocking indecision, hinting more towards 'YES, PLEASE'. "But how're you going to tear those two apart?"

"I've got this," Rory said in a rather cocky manner, sauntering over to Amy. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. Half-way through one of her sentences, she caught her breath and turned bright red. Rory's lips were moving ever so slightly, hidden behind a curtain of fiery hair, whispering things not suitable for the faint of heart. He unwrapped his arms from her waist and took her hand, leading her out of the room with a look of shock still stuck on her face. Rory flashed a thumbs-up to the Doctor before darting out of view.

River turned back to the Doctor, stalking towards him, trapping him against the wall. She ran her fingers through his hair and leaned in close. "Now where were we, sweetie?"

The Doctor failed to stifle an excited chuckle and whispered "Still got those handcuffs?"


	2. Private Ocean

"I love this addition, dearest," her voice echoed in the nearly empty room and down the winding hallway. He giggled childishly and ducked under the warm water, circling her like a shark. "Oh, no! A shark! Whatever will I do?" She threw one arm in the air dramatically, the back of one hand resting on her forehead. "I should hope it does not bite me!" Splash! She fainted into the water, much in the same style as she would free fall off of a tall building or out into space. He caught her, just like always, and kissed her. They came back up to the surface, gasping for air.

"Don't tempt me," he whispered between breaths, baring his teeth. He pulled her back under the water with him. She was enchanting, her curls dancing in slow-motion around her face. He laced his fingers around the small of her back and swayed in a circle. She grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him backwards, which may or may not have been her intent. He pushed off of the bottom of their own little ocean floor and swam his way back to the shore, never letting her out of his arms.

She rested her head on his chest, lying in the sand. His fingers traced designs down her back, his lips exploring her neck. It was peaceful. The only sound in the room was the splash of the waves on the sparkling beach and the simple melody hummed in his low, smooth voice. She kissed his chest and propped herself up on her elbows. Their eyes locked and any maturity they'd had in those few moments went out the door.

He rolled over and smirked, straddling her, "I win." She cocked an eyebrow and sat up, forcing him to kneel in the sand, and leaned forward. He was bending backwards on his knees with her leaning closer and closer. She kissed him quickly and stood up, sashaying away.

"Well?" She turned around, placing a hand on her hip. "Are you just going to stay there?"

"N-n… I- Uh… No?" he sputtered, fumbling with his words, scrambling to stand up. The loose sand slid under his feet, landing him flat on his face, which turned bright red. He looked like a child, or maybe a puppy, peering up at her through his big brown eyes. He whimpered and pushed himself up. She walked over, giggling, and brushed the sand off of his body. "Mmm… Maybe I should fall more often…" He winked and scooped her up into his arms. She laughed and snatched her robe from the hook as he walked out into the hall, turning left and wandering further into the maze of halls and rooms that is the TARDIS. He slipped into a different room and her giggling voice echoed in the hall…

"Doctor!"


	3. Holiday at the Ponds'

"Alexander Williams, you put that sword down right now!" She chased a little Roman soldier, with hair as fiery as hers, around the dining room table and snatched him up. He slumped in her arms, pouting, and threw his helmet on the ground.

"Mommyyyyy! I need to defeat the daaaaaalekkkkks!"

"I know you do, sweetheart. Just not near the expensive things." She put him down in the play room where his little sister was peering out from the blue closet door, painted to look like an old police box. Her green eyes peeked through wavy blond hair. She giggled and ran out to hug Amy, dragging her little stuffed friend with her.

"Here, mommy!" she smiled, holding the toy by its leg. "I dot you da waggedy doctah!"

"Thank you, my sweet songbird," Amy grinned, hugging the toy before handing it back to Cadence. Her blond locks swirled as she danced around the room, singing a made up song about blue things. Blue was her very favorite color.

"What's this, I hear? A chorus of angels?" Rory danced into the room. "Why, no! It's my sweet Cadence!" He swept her up into his arms and danced a waltz, swirling her about the room and humming.

"Daddy! Put me down!" she giggled, not meaning it at all. She messed up his hair and he held her out at arm's length, watching her try to reach his head again. They were both laughing and Amy couldn't help but stare. Her eyes started to tear. She was thinking about River and how she'd never gotten to have these sorts of moments with her. Rory glanced over and his smiled faded. He set Cadence down and walked over to his beautiful wife. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the head as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I know, darling. I know," he whispered.

"What's wong wif mommy?" Alex asked, tugging on Rory's pant leg.

"It's nothing, little man," Rory assured him. "Run along, now. You can't be a Roman soldier for Thanksgiving dinner." Alex ran out of the room, Cadence close behind. "You alright?"

Amy looked up into his eyes and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine… And you need to change. C'mon, stupid-face," She said, hooking her finger under the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards their room. "I'll help." He bit his lip to stifle his excitement and followed her happily down the hall. They slid the door shut and Rory's shirt was half-way off when they heard a little voice from outside the room.

"Mommy?" It was Alex. Amy peeked out into the hall and saw him standing there, his white shirt buttoned up all whopper-jawed, his shoes on the wrong feet, and his bowtie hanging untied around his neck. Amy laughed and walked over to the adorable mess she called her son. She re-buttoned his shirt, put his shoes on the right feet, and tied up his red bowtie.

"Go get your jacket, handsome," she said, spinning him 'round and patting his back. He scampered off towards his room, trying to fix his hair. Amy turned around and stalked towards Rory, who leaning against the door frame without a shirt, his hands in his pockets. She put her hands on his shoulders and started pushing him back towards the bed, kicking the door shut behind her.

After they'd taken their sweet time disrobing, they decided that they should probably put some new clothes on and head downstairs. The guests could be arriving any minute now and it sounded like their little soldier had just defeated his little sister. And she was not happy about it. Amy and Rory stepped out of the room quite nonchalantly and rushed down the stairs to find Cadence, in her fancy tweed dress, cornered in the living room by a dapper little soldier and his sword. Alex turned around and dropped his sword and shield, feeling quite sorry that he'd been caught. Rory shook his head disapprovingly and snatched the weapons from the floor. He thonked Alex gently on the head with the shield before taking it, and the sword, up to the playroom.

_Ding dong._ "They're here!" Rory and Amy said excitedly, rushing to the entryway. "Just a moment!"

"No need to come to the door," he said, lounging in the front hall. "I let myself in."

"Is she with you? Where is she?" Amy seemed eager.

"I'm here, Mummy!" She stepped out from a side room and opened her arms.

"River!" They hugged for what seemed like forever, which still wouldn't be long enough for them. Rory waited his turn and happily embraced his daughter.

"It's good to see you, Love," he said, pulling away and looking her up and down. "You look fantastic!"

"'Course she does, Rory!" the Doctor smirked. "She's been with me!" He barely got the last word out before Amy flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the embrace. They'd missed each other. It had been more than 4 years since he'd dropped her off for good, promising he'd stop by (which he'd only done twice).

Rory waited awkwardly. "Right. That's enough of that, don't you think?" Amy turned around and gave him one of _those_ looks before turning back to the Doctor. "Actually… Never mind. You just… Carry on. Erm. River, care to help set the table or something to get out of the room?"

"Sure, Dad," she smiled, nearly skipping to the kitchen. She was so excited to see her parents again she could hardly contain herself. They passed by the living room and River was nearly toppled by the munchkins hugging her legs.

"Aunty River! Aunty River!" they squealed. They loved River. She was the "fun aunt". She even told Doctor stories, which were their favorite, though they didn't know that they were true. Rory glowed with joy while he watched his children play and turned back to set the table. Amy walked in and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulder before snagging some plates and forks from his hand and strolling to the other side of the table.

The Doctor was in the living room with River and the kids, being beaten to a pulp by a Cyberman, waiting for a valiant soldier to come to his rescue and free the princesses. Alex came barreling down the stairs, armed and dangerous. He decapitated the Cyberman, freeing Uncle John and the lovely princesses. "My hero!" River swooned, kissing Alex on the cheek.

"'Atta boy!" the Doctor cheered, more for Alex's bowtie than his heroic acts.

"You coulda saved me wifout hitting me wif youw shiewd," complained Cadence, rubbing her head where she'd been smacked.

"You'll be alright, sweetie," River assured her, scooping her into her arms and complimenting her lovely dress.

"I wanna be just wike you, Aunty Wiveh!" Cadence giggled. "You'we so pwetty and bwave and smawt."

"Oh, you're making me blush!"

"My specialty!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Oh, hush, you!"

"Make me," he snarled playfully.

"Are you fwirting?" Alex asked, cocking his head to one side. Cadence giggled and nodded, her long blond braid flopping around. River "fainted" into the Doctor's arms, reciting cheesy lines from an old romance film, complete with over-used hair tosses. Alex and Cadence couldn't decide if it was funny or gross, so they sort of laughed and gagged at the same time.

"Oh, what flattering expressions!" Amy teased from the hallway. "Come along, now. Time for dinner." The Doctor stood up and extended a hand to River, helping her up. He pulled her close, stealing a kiss before leading her to the dining room and complimenting Amy on her very lovely, very blue, décor.

Dinner was delicious. The adults spent their time catching up and the Doctor spent his regaling the kids with stories of how he once ate Thanksgiving dinner on the moon with the king of Spain, not failing to mention that the king was a terrible dinner guest. Alex and Cadence thought their Uncle John was a riot. They loved his visits, though they were few and far between. After a long post-meal conversation, they decided to retire to the living room and Alex made sure that it was safe for people to go in. He didn't want any more Cyberman ruining the evening, no matter how invisible or intangible they were.

Cadence skipped around the room, singing and humming one of her made up songs, the Doctor joining in. "Uncoh John!" she giggled as he flailed his limbs about in a "traditional Gallifreyan" dance. Cadence hopped up onto the piano bench and Amy and Rory stopped their conversation with River to listen. Cadence, though she was only two, was gifted. Her fingers traced softly over some keys and she mumbled something to herself before she started to play. It was a made up tune, nothing amazing, just a few notes repeated over and over, but for a two year old, it was incredible.

"Darling, that was _beautiful_," River applauded, nearly in shock. "No wonder you're name is 'cadence'! You're quite the little musician!"

"Dank you, Aunty Wiveh!" She took a bow and plopped onto the couch right next to her aunt. "Mommy says she wanted me to have a musical name, no matter what." Cadence stood up on the couch and leaned in close to River, moving her hair so she could whisper in her ear, "But I wike deh name 'Mewody' betteh." River's eyes widened and she nearly cried. Amy didn't have to ask to know what her daughter had said. Somehow, it was like Cadence knew. Cadence had always said things like that: "Aunty Wiveh, wiw you be my sisteh?" "Aunty Wiveh, you act just wike deh hewo in some of Mommy's stowies." It was a bit unsettling, but in a family like theirs, that was nothing new.

River hesitated, not quite sure what to say. "It- It's a- A beautiful name, sweetie," she stammered, her eyes never leaving Amy's face. The adults all shared a knowing look and the Doctor held out his arm to River. She took it, standing up, and he led her from the room. It had been such a long time since anyone had called her that. Cadence noticed and crawled into Rory's lap.

"Daddy… What did I do?" she asked, peering up at him through her watering emerald eyes.

"Nothing, darling. It's not your fault," he said absently, staring out into the shadowy hall. The silhouette of the Doctor gesticulated somewhat violently, trying to calm down River, who's hair was slightly deflated. She came back into the room with tear stained eyes, trying her best to hide the last few minutes from Cadence. The very last thing she wanted was for Cadence to think that this was her fault. Cadence jumped from Rory's lap into River's arms, throwing her tiny arms around her "aunt's" neck.

"I'm sowwy," she whispered, burying her face in River's shirt, holding back tears.

"Oh, it's not your fault, darling. You couldn't know," River whispered back, brushing Cadence's hair with her fingers. She set her down on the floor next to the Doctor, who proceeded to cheer her up with tales of a heroic blond time-traveler and her sword-wielding brother. Cadence and Alex giggled with excitement and acted out each word the Doctor spoke. River just about dove into her father's arms, never wanting to leave his embrace. It was so comforting. Rory rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, having a father-daughter moments he'd missed out on before.

The night passed on without any more high-tension moments, quite to the relief of the Ponds. They laughed 'til they cried at the way the Doctor recounted his latest adventures, censoring some the trips he'd taken with River for fear of the children hearing or Rory pummeling him.

_Bang._ Alex swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from letting a tear fall. He'd smacked his head on the corner of the stereo system. "Da one time I'm not weawing my hewmet!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Everyone cracked up, Amy trying not to laugh at her son's pain. She scooped him up and kissed him where he had a lump was forming on the top of his head. Amy tossed Alex onto the couch next to his Uncle John.

"You'll be fine, kiddo," he said, ruffling Alex's flaming hair.

"Awe you suwe?"

"Trust me," he smiled. "I'm a doctor." Amy giggled and he winked at her, remembering the time he'd said the very same thing to her. The moment lingered, only interrupted when the Doctor's head jerked back, his hair being pulled by tiny hands. He and Amy snapped back to reality as the children treated him like a jungle gym, clambering all over him, swinging from his limbs.

After hours of playing and talking and laughing, everyone was exhausted. The Doctor and River said their farewells, kissing and hugging and hugging some more. No wanted them to go, and they weren't so keen on the idea either, but it was late and he said something about needing to make an appointment with the arch-duke of some obscure planet.

"Bye, darling," River fought a frown, knowing it might be a long time before she would see her family again.

"See you, Pond." The goodbyes were difficult, though the kids didn't think so. They thought that Uncle John and Aunty River would be back the next day to play some more and no one had the heart to tell them otherwise. They clung to the legs of their dinner guests, not wanting them to go, but not realizing it would be a long time before they came back. Amy whispered something in the Doctor's ear, to which he responded quietly, "Of course, I will. Anything for you."

When they'd finally said all their goodbyes and let go of each other, the Doctor and River headed out to the street and down an alley, sliding into the TARDIS. Amy rushed the kids upstairs to the window of the playroom. They looked out in awe as a big blue police box flew by the window, Aunty River and Uncle John standing in the open door, waving. The kids were speechless for quite some time and then they wouldn't stop talking for quite a lot longer.

"He's _real_!" He's _really, really real_!"


End file.
